<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting, part 8 by Jhinenjaycencia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387907">Visiting, part 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia'>Jhinenjaycencia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Visiting Braig in the asylum [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asylum, Breakfast, Innuendo, M/M, Rarepair, chocolate bar, demented people, sex fantasizing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A punishment is always less heavy with someone you love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Visiting Braig in the asylum [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visiting, part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-indulgent? Yes it is. But on Valentine's day it will be even more self-indulgent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, the watchmen came to Braig’s bedroom just to realize he wasn’t there. Where was he? Even found the magic depressor under the bed and grumbled:</p><p>-This man...I’m happy he’s returning to the obnoxious and funny person he used to be; but this time he has crossed the line! Let’s find him!</p><p>Even, with the other watchmen, turned upside down the whole hospital to find out where was Braig. Finally, it was the scientist the one who found him inside Terra’s bedroom. He was about to knock loudly, but when he saw his friend Braig peacefully sleeping with the keyblade wielder, his heart melted. Sadly, that was completely against the rules, and he had to intervene to awake them and send them right to the dining room (and penalizing Braig for refusing to take the pill and escaping from his bedroom at night). Suddenly, a small hand grabbed his lab coat. Even squaled for a second before realizing it was the little girl, Sora:</p><p>-Uncle Even, where are my dad and my big brother? It’s breakfast time and I’m hungry...</p><p>Even coughed, hoping that his scream didn’t awake the two men, and answered to the little girl:</p><p>-Well...they are sleeping, don’t worry. But your dad is in trouble for breaking the rules of the hospital.</p><p>-Why?</p><p>Even, carefully, picked up the little girl to let her see through the small window of Terra’s bedroom. When she saw the two men sleeping on that cute way, she smiled and said:</p><p>-They are dreaming with angels and chocolate bars...</p><p>Even tried not to laugh at that. After all, she was just a little girl whose mind was damaged by a trauma, and he knew that after meeting Braig and Terra, her mental state was getting better too. Still, he cleared his throat and reminded the little Sora that the rules were to be complied. He left her back on the floor and, using a master key, he opened Terra’s door and started to flick the lights:</p><p>-You two! Wake up now or you’ll miss breakfast! And you better prepare yourself for the penalty, Braig!-said Even, a bit annoyed.</p><p>Braig grumbled:</p><p>-Uuuugh, dude! We were just sleeping!</p><p>Terra rubbed his eyes:</p><p>-What...happen?</p><p>-Braig will have to pay for escaping his bedroom and not taking the pill!</p><p>After a huge yawn from the one-eyed guard, he said:</p><p>-As if! I was sick and tired of this damn cobblestones!-and he woke up, stretching himself.</p><p>-You want to take them rectally again, don’t you?-threatened Even, narrowing his eyes and giving his friend a mischievous smile.</p><p>Hearing that made Braig to, unconciously, cover his butt with his hands, blushing and almost growling to the scientist:</p><p>-D...Don’t you dare to joke with that, Even!</p><p>Terra was doing his best not to laugh while the little Sora, outside, looked without understand what was happening. Even crossed his arms:</p><p>-It’s your choice. If you break the rules, you’ll have to take punishment.</p><p>Braig gritted his teeth, but he gave in because he didn’t want his butt to be profaned by those giant purple pills again. Taking deep breath, he said, unwillingly:</p><p>-Fiiiine...I’ll behave, but if you mention it once more, I swear I’ll put laxatives on your food!</p><p>Even, ignoring the joke/threat, nodded:</p><p>-Excellent. Now, wash your face and go to the dining room. And same for you, Terra-and he went away, taking the little Sora with him. Braig looked at the young keyblade wielder and said, a bit ashamed:</p><p>-I...I’m sorry you heard that, man...</p><p>Terra coughed:</p><p>-Don’t worry, I think it’s something habitual in hospitals, isn’t it?</p><p>-You say that because you’ve never had those dildo pills inside you!</p><p>The young keyblade wielder laughed a bit at that last words:</p><p>-Those what?</p><p>-That’s how they felt! It was horrible! And how happy I was when the other doctors said I could finally take them orally (it was still uncomfortable as fuck, but way better)...-suddenly, his face blushed and gave a mischievous look to Terra-...but I wouldn’t mind if you...-he interrupted himself.</p><p>-If I...?</p><p>Braig came near to Terra and whispered on his ear:</p><p>-...if you were inside me, or me inside you...But we’ll have to decide it...</p><p>Terra’s face became completely red. What an innuendo Braig has just dropped! He just thought on hugs, kisses and spending time together when they were discharged from the asylum; he didn’t think about sex yet! But...he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he sometimes fantasized with that. Just a little. They were in Radiant Garden’s castle, or Departure Land, kissing each other intensively, losing their clothes on the way and feeling their naked bodies against each other...Oh no, he was doing that again. And the worst thing is that Braig realized that:</p><p>-Whoah, man. I can see your “keyblade” from here-and made a suggestive move with his eyebrows. Terra, almost screaming, said:</p><p>-GO AWAY, BRAIG!!!</p><p>Laughing, the rogue guard came out from Terra’s bedroom right to the dining room. Ten minutes later, the young keyblade wielder rejoined him on their usual table. Still blushed, he began to eat, and the guard, smiling at him, started to apologize:</p><p>-Sorry for that innuendo, dude. Some days I wake up really, really horny.</p><p>Terra looked at him, covering his mouth, and said:</p><p>-I...I see, I see...but we shouldn’t talk about this in front of Sora...</p><p>Braig looked at the little girl and patted her head. Luckily, she was on her own world, finishing a mug of chocolate and didn’t hear anything. In that moment, Even, who was holding a tray with food, sat with them:</p><p>-Well, I’ve talked with Master Ansem through the gummiphone and we agreed your...penalty for breaking the rules, Braig.</p><p>The one eyed man puffed and blowed:</p><p>-Oh man, ready to ruin my breakfast.</p><p>-Ejem! In one hand, both agreed that your escape from your bedroom is a signal that the Braig I used to work with is back on his personality...in spite how irritating he could be sometimes...</p><p>Braig hugged Even and looked at Terra:</p><p>-Well, be thankful to those dildo pills and to the handsome keyblade wielder right here!</p><p>Terra blushed again and waved his hand:</p><p>-S...Shut up...-still, he smiled.</p><p>Even did it too, and returned the hug to his old friend. After that, he threw up the bomb:</p><p>-However, you still have to fulfill a penalty, so the Master, the director of the asylum and I decided that you will help the assistant nurses in the Demented People Wing for a week.</p><p>With a voice thread, Braig said:</p><p>-It’s that necessary?</p><p>-Well, another director in the past would have given you a worse punishment. Consider yourself lucky, Braig.</p><p>The one eyed man sighed:</p><p>-Alright...when I start?</p><p>-Today after the breakfast.</p><p>-Dude, you want to kill me!?</p><p>By surprise, Terra intervened:</p><p>-Excuse me, can I join him?</p><p>Even blinked, surprised:</p><p>-What did you say, Terra?</p><p>-I want to join him in helping inside the Demented People Wing too. Yes, he escaped from his bedroom at night and refused to take the pill but...it wasn’t responsible from my side not to tell the watchmen that he was with me. I’m sorry.</p><p>Braig looked at Terra, unbelieving that he really wanted to go with him. Even, trying to process the keyblade wielder’s petition, answered:</p><p>-O...ok, Terra. I’ll tell the director you want to help too because you admitted your part of the blame. If you excuse me...-he stood up, put the tray back on his place and went to the director’s office. Braig, with his eye widened and still surprised, said:</p><p>-Man, I can’t believe you want to take punishment too.</p><p>-I only do the right thing.</p><p>Braig smirked:</p><p>-You’re too good for...your own good- and left a soft laugh- But now I owe you a big one.</p><p>The keyblade wielder softly put his hand on Braig’s:</p><p>-I’ll wait patiently.</p><p>And, after that, they continued eating their breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>